The Connected Heart
by Sirus7009
Summary: Xehanort is coming, so Sora is forced to stand by as Kairi is flash trained by Riku. It's harsh, but he can't step in. She has to learn on her own... But perhaps a little fire wielding cupid will step in and lighten both of their hearts. SoKai. Rating for minor language. Oneshot.


A/N: Reeeeally sick of all the AU I keep seeing on , so I figured I'd "contribute" to the actual IN UNIVERSE section of KH fandom that seems to be so lacking nowadays . Enjoy folks.

##############

It was an interesting sight, no doubt. Watching that crimson hair dance and sway as the newly dubbed Keyblade wielder attempted to parry the newly dubbed Keyblade Master who now trained her. The young man flinched as his love interest was shoved to the ground, "Hey, easy Riku!" Sora chastised his friend with a glare.

Riku just shook his silver bangs out of his eyes and grinned as their female friend stood and resumed her pose, "Easy there, tiger. She's back up and fighting. Can't keep protecting her forever, right?"

Kairi nodded, a determined fire burning in her eyes as she charged Riku again, much to the silver haired teen's delight and the brunette teens chagrin. With a sigh Sora conceded, allowing the two to continue their sparring session.

He was far from happy with the idea of Riku nothing short of beating the laws of battle into Kairi, but he understood how dire their situation was. Xehanort was to return soon, and they had to have their seventh wielder ready. Who better than Riku, who knew her better than anyone, to teach her?

_Well, better than anyone short of me that is._ Sora grinned lightly, but immediately lost the humor as Kairi was belted roughly with Riku's wooden sword. Despite Kairi using her own Keyblade, Riku was masterfully keeping her at bay with a toy, but even a toy hurt like hell when it connected to the face.

Immediately, Sora moved to rush in and heal her, but was stopped by a horrible glare. Riku's blue green eyes dug through his skin and into his very soul. It didn't take more than a second for Sora to root his rear back on it's perch, suddenly finding the railing of Riku's house's front porch quite comfortable.

The glare didn't stop a guttural growl, however. Kairi's nose was bleeding, and she had a decent gash across her head. Damn, if not for Riku outranking him now, he'd be in there holding her tight and casting Curaga a hundred times over until she felt better…

"You're stalling Kairi. I taught you how to use Cure." Riku scolded his "student". Sora knew full well Riku hated treating her like this too. He could see that despite the rough tone Riku's eyes shined with sympathy. He wanted to help her too, but he had no choice; she needed experience both in wielding her Keyblade, as well as recovering from even the most disorienting of blows.

Both boys sighed in relief as Kairi regained her bearings and lifted her Keyblade above her, "Heal!" she shouted, leaves flowing out around her as her wounds closed and her pain melted away. She let out a huff before lifting her blade, preparing to attack Riku once again only to barely dodge a blow from her teacher as he began to assault her again.

"You know," Riku began as he continued attacking and parrying Kairi's counters, "You should probably get some practice in too Sora!"

The brunette stared at his friend for a moment then chuckled, "His Majesty told me about some worlds still being plagued by Heartless. Figured they'd be great places to train a bit."

"I meant you could train here, but if you say so. Be careful, though!" Riku laughed as he parried another blow before countering, "I might just beat you to that paopu!"

Kairi lost her balance at that comment, taking a jab to the stomach and falling on her rear. Both her and Riku looked to Sora, expecting the age old look he always shot Riku when he joked like that. Much to their surprise, Sora's eyes had dropped to the ground, sadness evident.

Riku bit his tongue bitterly; it had indeed been a while since he joked about that, and a year and a half could change things quickly. The trio had been through enough that it was obvious Sora was desperate to keep Kairi out of reach of everyone, despite the fact he hadn't even admitted to her. That joke probably stung far more than Riku had hoped. Now he had to find a means to break this silence…

He looked at Kairi, who held a forlorn look. He grinned and aimed his sword at her, unleashing a fireball. He was quite pleased when she snapped out of her thoughts, brought her blade to bear and swung, deflecting the fireball. He was not pleased, however, in her choice of direction. It wasn't reflected back to him, it was shot straight for-

"Gaaah!" Sora cried out in pain as he fell off the railing, a few specks of tears flying as he fell. He grasped his now aching head and groaned, "Damn damn damn…!" he cursed, willing the splitting pain away, all the while wiping the tears from his eyes.

_At least you can blame that Firaga for you crying._

Sora growled quite loudly at that. _Who asked you, Roxas?_

_Just saying. It's a good cover, right?_

He couldn't deny the truth in that as he finally sat up, death glaring Riku. The older teen shrugged and chuckled before bringing his blade up; Kairi, upon seeing Sora was ok, resumed her assault on her teacher.

Sora had to admit to himself she was quite a good fighter. Watching her battle, her body twisting with each blow, the beads of sweat flying off when she spun into her attacks… It truly was a beautiful sight. Sure, he was still worried… but he knew he couldn't always protect her. Didn't mean he had to like it though.

His thoughts kept him from noticing a ball of fire screaming towards him, once more slugging him and sending him to the wooden porch, "Sonova!" Sora shouted in pain.

"Sorry Sora!" Kairi called out, waving the smoke from the tip of her Keyblade, "I'm still getting used to spellcasting!"

He couldn't be mad at her. That was obvious. He leapt to his feet, jumped onto the railing then jumped onto Riku's roof, feeling safer at a higher vantage point. As they resumed their battle, the brunette fell onto his back, trying to let the pain in his head die down.

The sun was now setting in the distance, and the air was beginning to cool, a chilled breeze carrying with the ocean winds. Perfect for killing a headache that-

"Damn, man. Even with fire being my element, I have to be honest, that would have hurt even _me_ getting hit by two of those suckers."

Sora's eyes shot open to lock with emerald green orbs. His mouth hung agape, but spoke no words, leading the redhead above him to speak in his stead, "How's it going, kiddo?"

_Axel!_ Roxas cheered in Sora's head, bringing a groan from the brunette teen.

"What are you doing here, _Lea_?" Sora asked, emphasizing Lea's name as means to correct his Nobody, "I thought you were in training with Yen Sid?"

"Ehhh…. It was getting a bit icky. Too much all at once, you know? So when Yenny wasn't looking, I took off. Figured I could pop in and say hi to my friends, catch a few waves, you know?" Lea chuckled as he sat down next to Sora, "Looks like your girlfriend's getting the hang of things pretty fast."

"Yeah…" Sora nodded, then immediately double-taked, "Wait, what- no! she's not my- I mean yeah she's catching on but she's not my girlfriend I mean!" After stammering a couple more times he hung his head as Lea laughed.

"Come on, it's pretty obvious you like her. When I made my way up here you were mumbling quite a few words about her. Pretty cute stuff, I gotta say."

Sora's eyes widened to dinner plate size. "I… Um… You didn't hear anything, got that?" he glared at Lea as he spoke, making sure the venom in his words hit home, "Otherwise I'm going to show you just how painful Blizzaga can really be…"

"Easy there, tiger. I'm just saying, you should act on those feelings. It's pretty clear she feels the same, right?" He grinned, though it faded as Sora lowered his eyes. "Wait, you really don't think she likes you the same way?"

Sora remained quiet, finding the panels on Riku's roof quite interesting all of a sudden. With a sigh, Lea continued, "Kid even when I didn't have a heart, I could tell. She's all for you! She didn't even forget you when everyone else did because of Naminé."

Sora's eyes shone with thought, but hope as well. Was he getting through to him? Maybe he was finally seeing that- "Incoming" Lea said, scooting away from Sora as another Firaga lobbed up onto the roof and pegged him.

"Gah freakin'!" Sora cried out then leapt to his feet, running to the edge of the roof, "Is this going to be a new thing or some-" his eyes widened. Kairi was standing alone, no Riku in sight. Kairi noticed his stare and looked around, the two finally noting a shrinking figure in the distance, "Aw hell no- Get back here Riku! You did that one on purpose!" Sora leapt from the building and sprinted across the sand. Riku was _not_ getting away with this one!

Kairi stared with a soft smile as her friends disappeared into the distance. It was pretty obvious that Riku was starting to notice Kairi's bad aim, thus leading to Sora getting smacked by another deflected Firaga. She wasn't about to pass on a break though. If they boys wanted to beat each other up, let them. Her whole body was aching from this training. She was in shape, of course. While the boys were gone, she kept up with school sports, joined the others on the island, and generally ate healthy.

It was a good thing she did, too, because this was downright brutal. She lifted her arms high and moaned happily as her arms and back popped, turning her neck to crack it before placing a hand to her head; it still ached from the gash Riku gave her. It was nothing like getting smacked with a tennis ball; this downright _hurt._ But it was a pain she'd have to get used to.

She sighed as she finally let her body fully rest, sliding into a sitting position with her Keyblade on her lap. The cool evening air felt wonderful after sweating that hard, and now she could fully enjoy it-

"How's it going, kiddo?"

Kairi's attention snapped behind her, immediately taking in the figure of Lea with a glare. "Whoa, hey, that's a look you shoot your enemies girly. I'm your friend now. Got it memorized?"

Kairi's harsh look didn't falter. She still hadn't forgiven Lea for what he had done as Axel. When she found out he did it not to further the organization, but to take Sora's heart so Roxas would return, she swore she'd get revenge. Sadly, the only offensive spell she knew was Fire, which she knew wouldn't affect him. With a defeated sigh she looked back toward the horizon; Sora and Riku had both disappeared completely.

"Look, I get it, you're mad at Axel. But I'm not Axel, remember? I'm Lea."

"You remember everything you did as Axel, right?"

Lea shook his head and smirked, "Of course, but it doesn't mean that-"

"Then you are essentially Axel… How can I forgive you for what you did?"

Lea shrugged, "I don't know. Maybe you could just try?" He sat down next to her and smiled, "'Sides, I might have some info you might be interested in."

Kairi stared at him curiously, violet eyes waiting as her glare slowly died. What information could he have for her?

"Sora likes you, kiddo."

Her mind froze. Literally. Everything blanked. Was it because it was music to her ears? Or because she was terrified of the truth? She snapped back into reality, jumping to her feet and waving her hands in front of her, "H-how would you know!?"

"Because, I paid him a visit before he took off. Nice swinging arm you got, by the way." Lea snickered as he stood back up, "He was talking about you while rubbing his head. Maybe that first Firaga made him delirious, I dunno, but what I do know is some of the stuff he said was pretty darn gushy."

Kairi's eyes shined at these words. Would she believe him? He had nothing to gain from lying about this… Hell, if he wanted to hurt her, he'd say Sora was gay for Riku or Tidus. No, he was saying that… "Ugh, don't you get it? I wouldn't lie about this. I'm no cupid, but I can see how useful connected hearts would be. And I can tell you right now…" He leaned in close, looking her in the eyes, "He loves you. Got it memorized?"

A few moments passed of silence. Once more Lea wondered if she had gotten it, or if she would believe him. Hell, he had to admit he wouldn't believe him, but it couldn't hurt getting brownie points with both of them by playing matchmaker. But judging by this silence, he hadn't-

Lea's heart rushed as he was embraced by the red head. He stood there, silent as Kairi held him in a death grip hug before smirking and placing a hand on her back, patting it gently, "Thank you Axel…"

"I told you all a hundred times now… My name is Lea. Got it-"

"I have it memorized. Thank you Lea." Kairi smiled as she released him, "But… How can I talk to him about it? Riku's training me every time we have free time. And…"

"It'll be awkward to confess with ol' silverlockes around, right?" He brought a fist to his chest and pounded it, "Leave that one to me." His gaze locked onto the horizon, onto two figures approaching. He smirked triumphantly, "Better be ready to give a heart wrenching confession, kiddo, because the time's about here."

In the distance, Riku was still rubbing his aching head, "Was it really necessary to hit me with a bloody Firaga Burst? I mean Firaga is strong enough, but it's magnified heavily when the Burst ability is used."

Hey, I took three, you took three. How it was done doesn't matter." Sora grinned mischievously, "Besides, you're tough enough to take it."

"Tch, I have to train Kairi though. You get to lounge around all day." The silver haired teen shook his head, "Next thing you know, Lea's going to start slacking…" his words drifted into the distance as he locked eyes with the flaming red head, "Off…."

Lea shot him a smirk and a teasing wink, then spun on his heel and burst into a sprint, "God damn it!" Riku shouted, "Now I have to deal with him!?" He smacked Sora over the head for good measure, then took off after the ex-Nobody.

Rubbing his once more aching head, Sora made his way over to Kairi, eyes widening when he noticed how flushed her face was. He jogged up to her, placing a hand on her shoulder, "You alright? Your face is all red." He placed a hand on her forehead, ignoring her sudden flinch, "You don't have a fever…"

Before he could respond Kairi dove into him, hugging him tightly, "Wha… Kairi…" He was worried, yes, but when does an opportunity to hold her come about? He wrapped his arms around her tightly, hoping that his embrace would halt whatever was troubling her.

"Sora…" Kairi whispered then dug her head into his chest, "I… you…"

Sora tilted his head, "What was that Kairi? I couldn't hear you."

"I…" Once more she spoke into his chest. She felt that if she spoke into his heart rather than his ears, it would be easier… that his heart, which was already connected to hers, would hear her words and translate them so she wouldn't have to look him in the eyes.

"Still didn't hear you" Sora chuckled. What could she be trying to say? She wasn't usually this shy unless something really bothered her. With a mischievous grin, Sora placed a hand behind her head, gently tilting her face up as she spoke again.

"I love you, Sora…" Kairi finally said loud and clear. Her eyes, once sealed closed in focus, snapped open wide to look into Sora's ocean blue orbs. She was so focused, she hadn't even noticed him remove her from his chest, and now the look in his eyes… those gorgeous blue eyes…

"I…" Sora stuttered, trying to find his voice amongst the storm that now raged in his mind. His heart raced as he slowly took hold of his thoughts once more, "I love you too, Kairi… I have for a while…" He laced his fingers through her hair gently before cupping his hand behind her head, bringing her close once more, "I just… didn't think you felt the same."

"For a very long time, Sora…." Kairi whispered, her face beet red due to her confession. She clung to him tightly, smiling softly at the sound of his racing heart. She felt a slight empowerment knowing she could affect him like that. One of such strong heart, so outgoing and loud… and he suddenly falls quiet with a racing heart just from those words…

She looked up into his eyes once more, both sharing a smile before leaning in. Only a few seconds… a few inches… then millimeters… It felt like hours as both nervously drew closer. Finally, finally after what felt like years in mere seconds finally their lips locked. It was awkward; neither had kissed before, but it still felt so right. Sora's arms tightened, one around her shoulders and one around her waist, pulling her even closer.

The beating of his heart… it was so wonderful as it beat with hers; their hearts truly connected. She felt Sora press further into the kiss, giggling against his lips as he did. She was truly happy in this moment. She wrapped her arms around his neck and welcomed his passion; this was her sanctuary, deep in her love's arms.

Off in the shadows of Riku's house, two figures bumped fists triumphantly, "Gotta admit, I really didn't think it would work."

"Come on, don't you have any faith in me? My element is fire, meaning I know how to light the fire of two hearts and bring them together."

Riku looked at Lea with a disbelieving look then shook his head, "That… was terrible." The redhead shrugged, his grin not fading in the slightest, "Either way. Good job on this. I'll see if I can get Yen Sid to ease up a tiny bit on your training."

"Good to see you're holding through on your end of the deal. That old badger is brutal." Lea chuckled as he wrapped an arm around his friend, "Now whaddya say we go grab a bite to eat and let these two have their private time? I'm sure you could use a break from training too."

"Fine, but you're buying. I took quite a beating for this to work out."

Lea shook his head in defeat, "Always the icky jobs, I tell you…"

With that, the two schemers took their leave, Riku shooting one last glance back at his two friends. He smiled brightly at the sight, "Took them long enough." He laughed then followed after Lea.

###################

A/N: Holy crap an ending note? From me? This must be something big… OOOH Yeah it is. Let me tell you: I will NOT continue this. Period. No asking, no begging, nothing. I'm honestly shocked I even wrote anything for Kingdom Hearts. This is one of my most beloved pairings of ALL TIME. Why won't I write about them? Because I'm an anti-canon rape extremist, that's why. I originally swore to never write a KH fic until the series was complete so I could avoid a canon rape scenario, but… Hell, I could NOT stay away from this for that long. I mean it's been freaking ELEVEN YEARS since the series came out! Going on twelve… So yes, I made a fic that I pray will not cross lines, and I'm going to make a second one soon because I can't stop spamming the 3D version of Someday. Also, simply because I'm sick of only Alternate Universe stuff with KH… No I'm not bashing, I just want a LEGITIMATE Sora and Kairi fic that is in the actually Kindgom Hearts universe. Since there aren't that many, I figured I'd give one to the community… yeah. Anyways, that's all for this one. No second chapter, no nothing. Hope you enjoyed, I'm out.


End file.
